Another Story
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: What if there was one more fighter among the group? What would they be like? Rated T to be safe. I'm new at this so plz, no bad reviews. Some slight OCXCollette in later chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. Training

Dark-Fire27: Hi, just for the record, I'm new at writing fan fictions so plz, no bad reviews. Disclaimer!

Lloyd: Dark-Fire27 doesn't own Namco or Tales of Symphonia for that matter.

Collette: If he did then... She trips and knocks me down. Oh, I'm so, so, SOO sorry.

Me: Don't worry about it, it happens all the time.

Collette: As I was saying, he would have changed my character so I'm not so apologetic. Begin!

**Another Story**

" " means speech

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_( ) _means flash backs

Chapter 1: Training

_Asgard, a town in which has the dais from the Karlan War, a town that holds many secrets, a town of mystery. As the dark clouds hovered over and across the sky, I stood there, waiting. My name, is unimportant right now, but you can call me Chris. As I stood there, I looked at my rival, one of my old friends, with my spear at my side. He was equipped with a sword, as well as a shield, and possessed many skills. He took a lunge at me, although I barely dodged it, scarring my left arm. I, however counterattacked with a slash (ironic isn't it? slashing with a spear) scratching his arm and leg. "Must we have to fight? Is there no other way?" I asked before I took a lunge at him. "We fight because we have to. There is no other way." he answered before dodging the attack._

_I realized that if I'm going to defeat him I must use speed, not power, otherwise I'll die. He took a horizontal swing at me; I however ducked and kicked upward, disarming him allowing me for a simple victory. "Any last words?" I asked, pointing my spear at his throat. "Excellent work, you beat a swordsman with ease." He said before bowing his head in defeat. "Ha, if this was a real fight, you would have died." I said before putting the spear on my back. "I have to admit you have improved, and what's worse, is that you're right." he said before going to retrieve his sword. "So you're leaving tomorrow, correct?" he asked as he cleaned his blade. "Yeah, but it's the rule. "One warrior from Asgard must leave when the oracle happens near Iselia." It's like... I don't know for sure but... it's like it tradition or something." I said, treating my wound. "Oh, sorry about that." he said sheathing his blade. "It's alright, these things always happen during training, right?" I replied._

"Hello? Can you wake up? I'm here to clean the room." A voice said. I woke up to find myself in the Luin inn, in one of the rooms. One of the maids were on duty right now, trying to get me up and to leave the room. I grabbed my stuff and left. 'This is going to be a tough and long journey' I thought as I left Luin, but I had a funny feeling that I'm being followed.

--

Me: Wow that was a lot of thought, and took a while.

Sheena: ...You were referring to me following you, weren't you?

Me: I really wasn't referring to you, but okay.

Lloyd: I'm in the next chapter, right?

Me: ... Plz review.


	2. The Oracle

Dark-Fire27: Srry, but I had to change this chapter a bit. Didn't sound right to begin with.

Lloyd: Did you include more speeches from me?

Me: whacks Lloyd in the head with wooden part of spear I thought I told you before, NO!! Anyways, Disclaimer! And Collette, don't trip this time.

Collette: Okay. Dark-Fire27 doesn't own Namco or Tales of Symphonia. Trips

Me sigh anyways, begin.

**Another Story**

" " means speach

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_( ) _means flash backs

Chapter 2: The Oracle

Out on the road for weeks, I finally made it to Iselia. It was quiet, too quiet even. I pulled out my spear when a bright light flashed. 'The Oracle.' I thought. I made my way to the north entrance (or exit if you prefer) and ran into three teenagers. One was female with blonde hair. She wore white clothing with a blue trim. The second was a short, white haired male elf. He wore light blue clothing with white trim. And finally..(Lloyd: This is it.) was a male human that carried twin bldes, had brown hair and wore a red long sleeved shirt and what looked like blue overals. (Lloyd: that was weak, you know that?) "Hello, who are you? Where are you from? How old are you? Why do you carry a spear?" the female asked. " You can call me Chris, I am from Asgard, I am sixteen and I carry a spear because I need a weapon I can use." I answered, "But, I'd like to ask who you all might be." "Oh, I'm Collette," the blonde said, " and this is Genis pointing at the white haired elf and that is Lloyd pointing at the brown haired human and just so you know I'm the Cho-." Her mouth was covered by Genis's hand. "Look, why are you here in the first place?" Genis asked with the most serious look he could, which is not really serious. "I was sent here by Asgard tradition, and I really hate repeating it but here's how it goes, "One warrior from Asgard must be sent to protect the Chosen One, who resides in Iselia, from the Desians." I just so happen to be that warrior." I said, annoyed by what I just said.

But, before Genis could respond, a zombie appeared and attacked us. I killed it with a single thrust, amzing the three that were with me. "What else are you hiding from us?" Genis asked. "Well, just got here and thought the Chosen ws at the temple and..." I said bfore Lloyd interupted me "We don't have time for this. If we don't hurry, Professor Sage'll get mad." he got out before we were attacked by another zombie and a ghost. I easilly killed the zombie just as the three finished off the ghost. "We should keep moving if we're going to the temple, right?" I reffered to Collette. "Oh, that's right, I need to recieve the Oracle." She said before walking in the direction of the temple. "As by Asgard law, I shall protect the Chosen One, Collette." I said before catching up with her.

Soon enough, Genis and Lloyd caught up with us as we made our way to the temple.

--

Me: Wow, another short chapter, wouldn't you say so?

Lloyd: I only said one thing.

Genis: GET OVER IT LLOYD!! At least he was nice enough to make you talk at all in this chapter

Me: I'll try to make longer chapters. Review plz.


	3. The Temple

Dark-Fire27: Hi, me again. Chappie 3 is here. Enjoy.

Lloyd: Hopefully this is a longer chapter and I talk more.

Me: Don't worry, you will. And Kratos shows up now.

Kratos: ...humph

Me: Silent as always. Disclaimer!

Collette: Dark-Fire27 does not own Namco or ToS. Trips

Me: Let's begin.

**Another Story**

" " means speech if followed or is followed up. If used on specific words, then it's not speech.

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_( ) _means flash backs

stand for events/battles

Chapter 3: The Temple

After fifteen minutes of traveling, (and fighting) we arrived at the temple. When we showed up, we heard a lot of commotion coming from inside the temple. I readied my spear, in case of an unexpected attack. I looked up at the steps to see the head pastor. He slowly made his way down the steps and collapsed in front of us. "What happened here?" I asked the pastor. "Oh, you've arrived. Please watch the Chosen. For I... have... failed... to protect... the... Cho... sen... one." with one last breath, he was gone. "Don't worry, I'll protect the Chosen. I promise." I said as I got up. "Collette, are you ready?" "Yes, I'm ready Chris." she replied. I look at Genis and Lloyd, "And you two?" "Come on Lloyd let's go." Genis said. Lloyd then said, "I'll come as well, only because I've known Collette since we were young." As we made it to the top of the stairway, we saw two Desians with their "leader". "Where is the Chosen?" the "leader" asked. Once we got there the woman that just so happened to be there said, "Run, Collette." One of the Desians turned around and said "Look, there she is." The "leader" turned around and said "There you are." With that Lloyd unsheathed one of his wooden blades and said, "I won't let you Desians get away with this." "Desians?" one of the lackeys said as they chuckled after. "What's so funny?" Lloyd demanded. "Well then, die at the hands of the Desians that you so hate." the other said as the both unsheathed their swords. "Leave this to me" I said increasing the grip on my spear as the battle commenced.

I stood tall as the Desians approached "Humph. This is pathetic" I said before I cried out "Earth Strike!" as I stabbed the ground. A brown wave of energy struck one of the Desians as I lunged at the other. He attempted a slash at me, but missed me completely. I then cried out, "Keodo Kick!", kicking him upwards and knocking him down with my spear. He flees as I unleashed another earth strike at the other Desian who gets knocked out. I turn around to see a large Desian known as Vidaar and he said, "Don't get in our way" as he swung his flail and knocked down both Lloyd and Genis. 'Damn' I thought. Just as he was about to swing at me with his hammer, a swordsman with maroon red hair and purple armor showed up. with an unsheathed sword as well as a shield. "Let's finish him" he said in a stern voice. "You ready?" I asked holding up my spear. "KOMODO CLASH!" we both cried, as I used Keodo Kick as the swordsman casted "Lightning", killing Vidaar. (cheesy, isn't it?)

"Damn, you showed up. We'll retreat for now." the "leader" said as he ran off with the one Desian left. "Is everyone alright? Hmm good." the swordsman said. "I must thank you for protecting us. Although I could have handed him myself." I muttered the last part. "Yes, I must thank you for protecting the Chosen." the woman said. The swordsman looks at Collette. "So this girl is the next Chosen." he said. "That's right; I have to accept the oracle. Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." Collette said. "What trial?" Lloyd asked stupidly. "The monsters, I assume" the swordsman said. "Most likely and also a puzzle as well, perhaps." I added. "I want to go too." Lloyd said abruptly. "Remember Lloyd, your skills are limited when using wooden blades." I said noticing the swordsman's reaction. "Your name is Lloyd?" he asked. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd said, answering his question. "I am Kratos. A mercenary. If you have the money, I will take the liberty of guarding the Chosen." said the swordsman. "Under these circumstances, I have little choice." the woman said handing money to Kratos. "It's a deal then. And you," he said looking at me, "What is your purpose of being here?" "I'm here under Asgard law." I said. "I see. Lloyd you be a good boy and wait here." Kratos said. Lloyd, being angered by the comment and yelled "What did you say!?" "Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home Lloyd." Kratos returned along with a glare. Then Collette interrupted. "Um, Mister Kratos, sir. Would it be alright if Lloyd came along?" she said. Kratos tried to think of a reason, but Collette continued, "Please? I get nervous when Lloyd's not around." "Do as you wish... but don't blame me if something goes wrong." he said as we made our way into the temple.

We stood at the entrance. "Wow, it's so much bigger inside." Lloyd spoke. "Yeah, so much bigger," Collette agreed. Everyone minus Collette and myself sighed. "Well, let's get going," Lloyd said starting to walk away when Kratos stopped him. "Wait, Lloyd. Are your sword skills self-taught?" Kratos asked. "Well, yeah, sort of." Lloyd responded. Kratos sighed and gave Lloyd a training manual. "And you?" Kratos asked looking at me. "No, I learned by training with friends." I reasonably answered. "Very well." Kratos said as we continued on. Soon enough we came to a large room with a glass-like floor. "Hmmm." I said looking at the holes, "I wonder what the puzzle is here." I didn't notice Collette walk away until... "Hey, what's this?" she said, pointing at a nearby golem. "Look out!" I said pulling out my spear. (No need to explain battle, too short.) Shortly after its defeat, it turned into a block. Then Collette tripped, knocking the newly formed block into a nearby hole. Then it came to me. "So that's the puzzle." I said aloud. "What?" Lloyd and Collette said at once. "Look there'll be... Hey, there it is again." I said, noticing another golem, "Guys, help me take it down." Several minutes of block pushing later, we came to an altar which had a floating ring. "Hey, isn't this the Sorcerer's Ring?" Lloyd asked stupidly. "Yeah, I've heard of it in legends. It was previously located in Triet, if I'm not mistaken." I said. Genis was surprised by my knowledge. "How'd you know that?" he asked. "I had a friend teach me these kinds of things." I said. "I'd like to wear it!" Lloyd said in what sounded like a little kid's voice. "O...Kay." I said, kind of freaked out. Lloyd put on the ring.

Retracing our way back to the beginning, we took the path with the barrier. Lloyd used the Sorcerer's Ring, shooting out a spark, taking down the barrier. "Oh, is that all the Sorcerer's Ring does?" he asked. "You get bored so easily, Lloyd." Genis said, sighing shortly after. We made our way to the teleporter and we were at the top floor now. I noticed on the altar was the Cruxis Crystal. "So that's what the Cruxis Crystal looks like. It looks identical to a ruby." I said. "Yep, they say that I born with it in my hand." Collette told us when a bright light came from above the altar, revealing a blonde haired angel in a green robe along with white wings. "I, am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Collette, the Chosen One." the angel spoke, using his angelic magic to put the Cruxis Crystal on Collette. "Now Collette, the time has come to begin the Journey of Regeneration. The Tower of Salvation has been cast upon the world of Sylvarant." He continued. I looked out the window to see the tall tower. "Now the world will be saved." said Genis. "First, head south to the Seal of Fire to receive the first of your angelic powers. Understood?" Remiel said before he was about to disappear, when Collette said, "Wait! Please wait. Are you really my fa-" "First, head to the Seal of Fire, my dear daughter Collette." Remiel repeated. "Oh, father, it really is you." Collette said in a surprised voice. "I will be waiting for you at the first seal, my daughter." Remiel said before he disappeared.

"An angel. Hmmm. You're quite lucky Collette, seeing that you're going to have an appropriate group traveling along side you." I said before Kratos interrupted. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I haven't gotten your name yet." he said. "You can just call me Chris. Nothing more, nothing less." I said. "Very well, the Chosen, Chris and I will go on ahead." said Kratos before stepping on the teleporter. "Please stop by my house later, okay you two?" Collette said referring to Lloyd and Genis as she stepped on the teleporter. "Lloyd... it is Lloyd right? Well anyways your swordsmanship is quite good for one who's self taught. And... It's Genis, right? Well where I'm from, I've never seen quite as good of a magician that you are. I guess I'll see you two later." I said as I stepped on the teleporter. I was now with Kratos and Collette as we left for Iselia. As I left I heard a "MUAHAHAHA!!" somewhere in the temple.

--

Me: Finally! Took me quite a while to finish.

Lloyd: I have a question. Where did you get the names of those two attacks that Chris used? And the one that both Kratos and him used?

Me: Well, I came up with Earth Strike myself. Keodo Kick and Komodo Clash I have to give credit to my older sister, otherwise I would have used tiger blade as well as cross thrust and demon fang. I'm not lazy.

Genis: I wonder what's going to happen next chapter.

Me: It's a surprise. Plz review.


	4. The Journey Begins

Dark-Fire27: Hey, sup everyone here to give ya chappie 4.

Collette: Yay!! World Regeneration starts now!

Kratos: ...

Me: ...

Raine: ...

Me: Disclaimer!

Lloyd: Dark-Fire27 does not own any Namco or ToS.

Me: Begin.

**Another Story**

" " means speech if followed or is followed up. If used on specific words, then it's not speech.

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_( ) _means flash backs

stand for events/battles

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

We made our way back to Iselia and I checked in at the inn (even though in the game there isn't one). Then I headed over to Collette's place. (earlier, Collette gave me a tour of Iselia.) I knocked on the door and I made my way in. "So, you're the warrior from Asgard that helped Collette earlier, correct?" I heard the mayor say as I took a few steps in. "Yes, you're correct that I came from Asgard and also about protecting the Chosen, Collette." I said noticing that Kratos and Collette were there as well. "So that settles it. We'll leave the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine and Chris." the mayor said as Lloyd and Genis came through the door. "Were you just talking about the World Regeneration Journey just now?" Lloyd asked the mayor whom Phaidra, the woman from earlier answered for. "Yes. We were." she said in a calm voice. "Wow! I want to go too. I want to see Collette become an angel and regenerate the world." Lloyd said in an excited voice. "No. You'd only get in the way." Kratos said, standing up. "But..." before Lloyd could say anything else, the mayor interrupted, "Kratos is correct, You just stay home." I couldn't do anything to help them both, but... "Kratos. Mayor, wait a minute." Both were surprised by my abruption to them, "Look, Lloyd's sword skills are more impressive than my friend's and Genis' magic can be useful on this journey. So let them come." I said. There was a short silence when Kratos spoke up. "Fine. But if something happens, I won't be held responsible, alright?" was all he said before he walked out. Collette was about to get up when I told her, "It's alright. He needs some time to think about this." I said before I headed out to the inn.

I stayed in my room for a while until the group; Genis, Collette, Kratos and another elf I assumed was Raine, showed up. She, like her younger brother had white hair, but she wore an orange robe as well as dark colored pants. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah." was all I said. As we made our way to Dirk's house, I found a strange stone on the road splitting in two directions (the one by the Human Ranch). Soon enough, we made it to Dirk's house, only to hear a lot of commotion coming from inside. At this point I showed Kratos the stone I found, only to find out it was an Exsphere. "So this is an Exsphere. I thought they looked different than this." I said, "If only I could use it." Raine, overhearing the conversation said, "Why don't you ask Dirk?" Soon enough Lloyd came out of the house and said, "Oh, so you heard it all then, huh?" "Lloyd, why don't we go up onto the terrace, okay?" Collette asked. "Sure thing Collette." Lloyd answered. heading up his own way to the terrace, Collette following. "Now's your chance. Just go ask." I heard from Raine. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in, come in." I open the door and walk in. "And who might you be?" I heard a deep voice by the stove, presumably Dirk. "Umm... Dirk. Can I ask for a favor?" I asked, locating Dirk. "Sure. What will it be?" he asked. "Ummm.. I was wondering if you could help with this thing that's called an Exsphere." I asked. "Ahh. You mean that you need a Key Crest, correct?" he said, "Sure I can do it. That will be five hundred gald." "Here you go." I said, handing the money to Dirk. He took the money and gave me a bracelet with a mound that can hold the Exsphere. "So I just put the Exsphere on the mound and put the bracelet on?" I asked. "Yes that's all you have to do, really." He said. "Thanks for the help, Dirk." I said. "Come by anytime." he said as I left. The group was waiting for me as I stepped out. I put on the bracelet and put the Exsphere on the mound. To me, nothing happened. Yet.

'I feel sorry for those two, Lloyd and Genis that they were unable to come' I thought as I made my way back to the inn. I have a feeling that this may be longer than I thought as I looked at my Exsphere.

--

Me: That too was a short chapter. If I come across any important parts or temples, etc. I'll make them longer.

Lloyd: Okay, what made Chris change his mind?! And now he has an Exsphere!?

Sheena: Calm down Lloyd. He's writing it, not you.

Lloyd: I know, but...

Me: hits Lloyd with handle of random sword. Lloyd gets K.O'd Plz review.


	5. Triet

Lloyd: Hey. Where is Dark-Fire27?

Dark-Fire27: walks in Sorry I'm late. Just taking a break. Chapter 5 is up now. Disclaimer

Raine: Dark-Fire27 doesn't own Namco or ToS (or ToP just in case).

Me: Now I'll be answering reviews. Here's my first;

CO Raven: I knew I was forgetting something. I thank you for pointing out my mistakes in chapter 3. I think I should tell you, my OC is both a martial artist as well as a spear user. And that skill with Kratos, Komodo Clash, it's like Lloyd's and Genis', Kratos' or Zelos' Lightning Tiger Blade where Lloyd freezes when the lightning strikes. More surprises are hidden though.

Anyways, begin

**Another Story**

" " means speech if followed or is followed up. If used on specific words, then it's not speech.

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_( ) _means flash backs

stand for events/battles

Chapter 5: Triet

I woke up the next day to find out it was time to begin the journey. I grabbed my equipment, and started to the southern exit of Iselia. Like they were supposed to, Kratos, Raine and Collette were waiting for me. "I can't believe we have to leave them behind." Collette said, referring to Lloyd and Genis. "As I said yesterday, they would only get in the way. Besides, bringing them along would make things expensive. The cost of their weapons, armor, and such." Kratos said as we headed on our way to Triet, "Besides, if we keep a good pace, we'll make it to Triet before nightfall." he added. "I wonder what ruins, trials and puzzles await for us in the near future." I said following behind Collette, in case of a back attack by Desians or assassins.

Just as Kratos said, we made it to Triet by nightfall, getting us a head start on the seal tomorrow. The others wandered around Triet while I made a reservation at the inn for the four of us. After that, I went to the shops, stocking up on necessary items and equipment, when I noticed a wanted poster on a nearby bulletin board. I went to observe it, noticing it looked very little like Lloyd. 'Lloyd, what have you done now?' I thought inspecting the poster some more.

"Hey, ummm... Chris!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked in the direction to see Genis along with Lloyd's dog, Noish. "Genis, what are you doing here? And can you explain _this_?" I said, pointing at the poster. "First, where are the others?" He asked. "Out and around I suppose." I said, "Isn't that Raine over there with that group of people?" I added, pointing in the direction where Raine was. "I'll go find the others, then tell us everything at the inn, alright?" I finished saying. "All right." he said, running in the direction where Raine was.

After about fifteen minutes of searching for Kratos and Collette, we headed back to the inn. "All right Genis, start talking. Why are you following us?" I asked once we were in the room I reserved. "Look it's like this. First off, after you left, the Desians attacked the village. We, Lloyd and I, were forced to fight a monster, which turned out to be one of the people at the Human Ranch. Their Exsphere caused them to transform them into a monster. We didn't know and we didn't have a choice to fight either. After the attack, Lloyd was going to be exiled from the village, but I tried my best to help him, and I too ended up being exiled as well, which caused us to follow you. But the Desians will kill Lloyd if we don't save him now." Genis explained. "Wait, what was that? Lloyd was captured by the Desians? Well I did hear some rumors that a Desian base was around Triet. We'll help, if that's all right with the Chosen... Err I mean Collette." I said, looking at Collette. "We must help him. Please Professor, please Kratos?" She asked, looking simultaneously at Raine and Kratos. "...Very well." was all Kratos said before he retrieved his equipment. The rest of us followed shortly.

--

Me: Hmmm… Another longer chapter.

Lloyd: I wasn't there.

Me: Lloyd, how many times do you have to be told? whacks him with a club Plz review.


	6. The Base

Dark-Fire27: Alright

Dark-Fire27: Alright! Chapter 6 is up!

Genis: Hey, where's Lloyd?

Me: He's still K.O'd from last chapter. Disclaimer!

Kratos: … Dark-Fire27 doesn't own Namco or ToS.

Me: All right. Let's begin

**Another Story**

" " means speech if followed or is followed up. If used on specific words, then it's not speech.

' ' means thoughts

means actions

_Italic style _means flash backs

stand for events/big battles

( ) Means author notes

Chapter 6: The Base

It took us a while to get to the base because of all the monsters at night. When we got there the front door was surprisingly unlocked. (Ironic, right?) A few steps in and the alarm goes off. 'Damn' I thought. Soon enough, ten or so Desians showed up. "You guys go find Lloyd. I'll handle this." I said referring to the group. They went through the next door, as I pulled out my spear.

"At least this is a good challenge" I said getting into position. Three Desians rushed up and attempted to attack, when my Exsphere started to glow. "You'll regret this," I said before crying out, "Rising Thrust!" (Same as Rising Falcon, but weaker) killing two Desians. 'So this is the power of the Exsphere' I thought thrusting at the third Desian. Three more Desians charge at me, but something caught my eye, a chackram. It sliced through two Desians as I lunged at the third Desian of the group. "Collette, what are you doing?" I said trying to fend off two more Desians. "You need all the help you can get." She said before throwing her chackram once more, killing two more Desians. "…Alright." I said before I cried "Keodo Kick!" knocking out a Desian before I killed the other. "Man this guy's tough!" said one of the Desians before the rest fled. "Humph, that was not a bad exercise." I said putting my spear away as my Exsphere lost it's glow.

"Are you all right, Collette?" I asked, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. And yourself?" she asked, smiling like always. "Just fine. This battle was way easier than my first training session." I said, comparing the battle. "We should continue the search." I added. "I think we might know where he is." Collette said as we left the room, continuing the search. "Hmm, this door looks promising," I said as we walked through the door, seeing Lloyd, the Desian "leader", and our group, including Genis. "Now we shall see who's greater. I'll kill you all while you're here." The "leader" said, unsheathing a rather large sword.

"We shall see who's stronger" he said taking position. I pulled out my spear, only to get knocked back by a Desian. Kratos, Lloyd and I concentrated on the "leader" known as Botta, while Collette, Genis and Raine attacked the Desians with range and magic. "Rising Thrust!" I cried flying through Botta. Soon enough, he casted Stalagmite on me, knocking me upwards. I flipped backward and concentrated on another Rising Thrust, but one of the Desians interrupted and knocked me down. I got up, and before he could react I gave him a Keodo Kick, utterly killing him. I ran back helping Lloyd and Kratos. "Try this on for size" I said before crying out," Illusion Strike!" as I faked an upwards kick, jumping over him and dealt a powerful kick at his back. "I've… underestimated… your power." He said before dropping his damaged blade and ran off.

"That was quite a battle. But Lloyd, now you know, never let your guard down. It just might be the last thing you do." I said before we left the base, noticing that Raine took the Exsphere off of Botta's blade.

--

Me: Two battle scenes in one chapter. That's impressive.

Lloyd: …

Me: Plz review!


End file.
